This disclosure relates to audio devices such as all types of headphones, including but not limited to audio-enabled eyeglass headphones.
Audio devices such as audio-enabled eyeglass headphones and earphones (e.g., earbuds or headphones) can include orientation tracking systems that use a magnetometer to track motions of the head and the direction in which the wearer is looking. Magnetometers need to accurately detect the Earth's magnetic field. The audio device's electro-acoustic transducer typically includes a magnet. Since many of these audio devices, such as in-ear headphones (sometimes also called earbuds) and eyeglasses with audio capability built into a temple piece (i.e., eyeglass headphones) are desirably quite small, of necessity the magnetometer is close to the magnet of the transducer. The magnetic field of the transducer magnet typically has a magnetic field strength that is much greater than the Earth's magnetic field. Accordingly, the transducer's magnetic field can overwhelm the magnetometer and prevent it from working properly.